


Не по контракту

by Morrigan_too



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, UST, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы не обращать внимание на причуды своего стаффа — Лю Хайкуань все-таки не отказывался выполнять свои обязанности, и выполнял их отлично. И если судить непредвзято, должен на земле, ну хоть по статистике, быть человек, которого он не сможет очаровать?Чжу Цзаньцзинь категорически отказывался верить, что этим человеком должен быть именно Лю Хайкуань
Relationships: Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin
Kudos: 10





	Не по контракту

**Author's Note:**

> Конечно, но они бы никогда :)) но у автора слишком богатая фантазия. Автор четко разделяет персонажей текста и реальных людей и категорически против вмешательства в личную жизнь актеров.

Глава первая, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь волнуется

Чжу Цзаньцзинь волновался. Очень волновался, и, чтобы успокоиться, напомнил себе, что это обычная рабочая ситуация. Хотя он всегда нервничал, когда в команде появлялись новые лица, и спешил наладить контакт.

Наверное, ситуация все-таки была не совсем обычной. В команде не было неважных и ненужных людей в принципе, но аккомпаниатор, тот, кто играет музыку для его занятий, был особенно важен.

Тем более, если к его контракту прилагалось дополнительное соглашение.

«Услуги по релаксации», — проговорил про себя Чжу Цзаньцзинь, размытая формулировка с вполне конкретными уточнениями вслух. Это была нормальная, обыденная практика для звездных коллективов и тем более звезд-соло. В своем роде показатель уровня, чтобы не связываться в новом городе с новыми людьми, а иметь при себе нужного человека в любой момент — разумеется, человека, отвечающего всем требованиям к внешности, здоровью и так далее.

Связанного к тому же подпиской о неразглашении, хотя это работало в обе стороны.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы позволить себе такого человека в команде еще полгода назад, останавливала всего одна причина — менеджер намекал на девушек. Не то чтобы ему совсем были неинтересны девушки, но самого себя все-таки не обманешь, поэтому Чжу Цзаньцзинь вежливо отказывался. Если бы не недавние слухи, что кому-то из айдолов позволили, что границы можно аккуратно обойти...

Оказалось — можно. И если девушек часто принимали только за внешние данные, то в его случае экономное и осторожное агентство решило объяснить появление нового члена команды аккомпаниаторством. Так что Чжу Цзаньцзинь теперь волновался вдвойне.

Он не знал, как составляются такие контракты у других, но тут как будто кто-то решил сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре: никакого прямого секса, массаж, оральные и мануальные услуги. Конечно, это тоже не будет прописано — такие услуги в их стране оставались незаконными — только оговорено. Как пояснил менеджер, найти человека, который практически распишется в своей ориентации и будет при этом отвечать всем требованиям, нелегко, ограничения — компромисс для обеих сторон. Чжу Цзаньцзинь согласился, он и так не очень рассчитывал, что ему пойдут навстречу. Вероятно, помог резкий подъем его популярности после удачной роли, теперь они как раз снимали короткометражку, посвященную его скромной (нет) персоне.

Первый этап отбора проходил без него. Музыкальные навыки, физическое здоровье, психологическая готовность — этим всем занималось агентство, Чжу Цзаньцзиню по итогам прислали четыре папки с фотографиями и видеозаписями собеседований на выбор.

Выбора на самом деле не было, выбор был сделан, как только он открыл первую же, хотя для чистоты совести просмотрел все четыре. Остальные, может быть, тоже были неплохи, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь уже решил.

Если судить по фото и видео, это было даже слишком хорошо. Красивый, подтянутый, речь, выдающая образованного человека, несмотря на волнение, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь не сомневался бы, даже если бы тот не знал, как открывается фортепиано, но Лю Хайкуань еще и отлично играл. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь гадал, какой скрытый недостаток в нем окажется: идеальный человек мог бы рассчитывать на большее, чем аккомпаниаторство и релакс-услуги! Может быть, он слишком разговорчив, может быть, наоборот, угрюмый зануда, может быть, неуклюжий, как медведь...

Договор был подписан, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь теперь провожал взглядом в небе крошечный самолет, гадая: вдруг именно на нем летит этот почти что сказочный принц.

Глава вторая, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь знакомится и еще больше волнуется

Чжу Цзаньцзинь отметил на фото красивые черты, на видео — сдержанную улыбку, но почему-то не ожидал, что Лю Хайкуань окажется таким высоким. Он привык быть ниже других актеров, но Лю Хайкуань был еще выше, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь немедленно понял: всю жизнь он просто не догадывался, что ему нравятся именно такие.

Он попытался напомнить себе, что перед ним все-таки обычный человек, а не сказочный принц, хоть и невероятно привлекательный. Более того, человек, которого контракт обязывает оказывать те самые услуги. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не думал до встречи, что ему хватит сил и времени на релакс в ближайшие два дня с учетом репетиций и тренировок, но сейчас внутри себя он бегал вокруг Лю Хайкуаня и пытался разглядеть его со всех сторон. Нет, он танцевал вокруг него, почти выпрыгивая из штанов, потому что если честно, успел уже подрочить на видео, не дождавшись прилета.

Теперь живой Лю Хайкуань стоял перед ним с застенчивой улыбкой. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не представлял, как застенчивость могла сочетаться с релакс-услугами, и вдруг ужасно испугался: что, если он неправильно понял менеджера, или менеджер — его? Или чего-то не понял Лю Хайкуань, или ему забыли озвучить дополнительные условия?

— Я Чжу Цзаньцзинь, — машинально улыбнулся он.

— Я понял, — Лю Хайкуань вежливо поклонился, здороваясь. Разницу в росте это мало убавило, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь окончательно решил: даже если кто-то что-то перепутал и не понял, он сделает все, чтобы Лю Хайкуань остался в его команде и с ним.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь кое-как вернулся с небес, куда успел вознестись, на землю, но Лю Хайкуань был одинаково прекрасен и на мысленных небесах, и на земле.

— Ты пока располагайся, где-то здесь бегала моя помощница, она тебе скажет, какой номер и где ключи, я сегодня все равно с репетицией почти закончил, вечером... — нет, не так сразу, то есть да, но! — Вечером, если ты не очень устал, можем вместе выпить чай, нам же нужно познакомиться, раз мы так близко будем общаться, я имею виду, на репетициях, кстати, ничего, что я на ты? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь выговорил все это быстро-быстро, чтобы не начать сомневаться и запинаться.

— Я согласен, — Лю Хайкуань улыбнулся, не уточняя, на что именно согласен, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь снова вознесся куда-то на средние небеса.

Пока Лю Хайкуань отдыхал с дороги, наверное, даже переодевался и принимал душ (Чжу Цзаньцзинь сглотнул, представив это, и напомнил себе, что релакс-услуги контрактом предполагаются исключительно односторонние, мечтать увидеть Лю Хайкуаня под душем — прямое нарушение чужого личного пространства), пока он сам заканчивал дела и мысленно много-много раз нарушал чужое личное пространство, из Пекина позвонил менеджер согласовать ближайшее расписание.

— Кстати, Лю Хайкуань уже прилетел, — как бы вскользь сказал Чжу Цзаньцзинь напоследок, как будет это не агентство оформляло билеты. — Мне кажется, мы с ним сработаемся.

— Хорошо.

— Он очень удивился на последнем этапе собеседования?

— Немного. Что-то не так?

— Все так, просто он выглядит... — Чжу Цзаньцзинь передумал перечислять, как прекрасно, волнующе, божественно выглядит Лю Хайкуань, и просто повторил, — наверное, с ним будет легко работать. Спасибо.

Чтобы успокоиться, Чжу Цзаньцзинь напомнил себе, что он вообще-то известный танцор, актер, модель и просто красивый и обаятельный человек с несколькими миллионами подписчиков, что его глаза и растяжку на можно демонстрировать на выставке народных достижений. В конце концов, если Лю Хайкуань согласился на этот контракт, ему как минимум не неприятна мысль о близком контакте.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь глотнул воды из бутылки, потому что слюна закончилась, а сглотнуть при мысли о близком контакте хотелось. Доводы помогли, но не очень, потому что он впервые за все время собирался осознанно и серьезно нарушить условия контракта, неважно, какого. Двух контрактов по сути, и ради чего? Ради человека, которого видел впервые?

Обсудить это было совершенно не с кем. Нет, у Чжу Цзаньцзиня был как минимум один друг, которому можно было пожаловаться на высокие и не очень отношения, но во-первых, это обычно делалось не на расстоянии, а во-вторых, Чжу Цзаньцзиню было неловко признаваться, что он почти (очень маленькое почти) влюбился с первого взгляда в человека, который вообще-то должен был делать ему минет. И еще массаж.

Вода в бутылке закончилась.

Еще за пару часов Чжу Цзаньцзинь устал нервничать и танцевать как мысленно, так и вполне реально, и готов был достойно встретить свою судьбу. Он только еще немножко посомневался, что более неуместно, пойти пить чай в чайную, где его увидят и заснимут десятки камер, или пригласить Лю Хайкуаня к себе в номер (так сразу?!).

Из двух малых зол Чжу Цзаньцзинь выбрал третье, большее. Он не пригласил Лю Хайкуаня в чайную, не позвал к себе в номер — пошел к нему сам, потому что сосед Лю Хайкуаня из стаффа как раз уехал на два дня. Это было официально приемлемым нарушением личного пространства, но Чжу Цзаньцзиню казалось, что он вступает в волшебный дворец, как положено, наполненный ловушками.

Лю Хайкуань едва заметно удивился, открыв дверь, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь радостно бросился вперед, на все ловушки сразу — в переносном смысле, конечно.

— Привет, — он очень старался не облизывать Лю Хайкуаня глазами, в конце концов, темная футболка и синие джинсы — не самый впечатляющий наряд.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь не впечатлился бы больше, если бы Лю Хайкуань открыл ему дверь в мантии и короне — в мантии не видно было бы, какие у него плечи и руки. И какие длинные ноги.

— Привет, — повторил он. — Так что насчет чая?

Неизвестно, кто из них чувствовал себя более неловко, пока несли чай. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не хотел об этом думать и не хотел давать думать Лю Хайкуаню, поэтому говорил.

— Мне очень понравилась запись, где ты играешь, но ты не указал музыкальное образование в анкете.

— У меня его и нет, я учился дома.

— Дома?! На таком уровне? У тебя в семье есть музыканты?

— Да, — Лю Хайкуань помедлил перед ответом, как будто не был уверен, что стоит отвечать. Чжу Цзаньцзинь почувствовал, что пол волшебного дворца опасно заскрипел.

— Извини, что я задаю такие вопросы, но нам с тобой нужно узнать друг друга получше. То, что ты будешь делать, очень важно для меня. Музыка — это вообще очень важно! — он отметил украдкой, как Лю Хайкуань слегка расслабился. Волшебный дворец обрел устойчивость.

— Я могу репетировать под музыку в голове, но у зрителя будет цельное впечатление от выступления, если он будет не только видеть, но и слышать! Ты видел мои выступления? Тебе понравилось?

— Немного, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул. Возможно, это было вежливое «не видел», но Чжу Цзаньцзиню было достаточно.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу, — он торопливо вытащил телефон и уселся на диване колено к колену, плечо к плечу. Лю Хайкуань снова слегка напрягся, а он незаметно потянул носом: пахло то ли гелем, то ли мылом, и пахло так, что хотелось залезть носом под футболку и обнюхать все тело Лю Хайкуаня, начиная с ямки между ключиц.

Что поделать, запахи для Чжу Цзаньцзиня всегда имели большое значение, и он сбился, чуть не включив запись репетиции.

— Это не то, вот это, например, — пока шел пятиминутный ролик, он краем глаза наблюдал за реакцией.

Он не рассчитывал всерьез, что Лю Хайкуань немедленно начнет перед ним преклоняться, но все-таки реакция могла бы быть и поярче. Или Лю Хайкуань всегда такой, и как тогда понять, что ему нравится?

— И вот еще один, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь поторопился закрепить достигнутое. Этот был покороче, но он тут смотрелся очень выгодно.

— Очень красиво, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул. Чжу Цзаньцзинь быстро положил руку на его колено.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, о чем я? Если ты будешь чувствовать, что я хочу выразить...

Чжу Цзаньцзиню казалось, что он все выражает даже слишком явно.

— Поэтому я хочу знать тебя лучше, и ты можешь что-то у меня спрашивать! Ты ведь будешь ко мне ближе, чем кто-либо.

Намек наконец достиг цели, кончики ушей Лю Хайкуаня слегка порозовели, он сжал губы и быстро облизнулся. Чжу Цзаньцзинь невероятно пожалел, что контракт запрещает поцелуи.

И в этот момент принесли чай.

Когда перед ними оказались чашечки, Лю Хайкуань протянул руку к своей, повернулся к Чжу Цзаньцзиню и улыбнулся.

— Меня учил играть отец, он пианист.

Этой ночью Чжу Цзаньцзинь медленно и печально дрочил на самого красивого человека, какого встречал за долгое время, вместо того, чтобы обратиться за помощью к этому самому человеку, и чувствовал себя глупым, несчастным и счастливым одновременно.

Глава третья, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь восхищается

Два дня подряд Чжу Цзаньцзинь по утрам убеждал себя, что сегодня возьмет себя в руки, что Лю Хайкуань — обычный человек, один из его команды, чья основная задача в рабочее время (а рабочее время у них могло случиться когда угодно) — делать ему удобно.

Это все была правда, но Лю Хайкуань оставался все таким же прекрасным и привлекательным, как в миг первой встречи. Чжу Цзаньцзинь чуть не разорвался пополам, выбирая, куда лучше поставить инструмент — так, чтобы ему было видно играющего Лю Хайкуаня, или чтобы Лю Хайкуань мог смотреть на него?! Пришлось остановиться на золотой середине, чтобы видеть друг друга только краем глаза.

Сейчас у него была съемка ролика, где не предполагалось много танцев, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь выполнил и перевыполнил личную норму по ежедневным тренировкам, и во время занятия всячески старался уловить в зеркале — смотрят ли на него?

Несколько раз ему это удалось, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов был выполнить тридцать два фуэте без подготовки. Но увы, это оказалось единственной удачей: до и после тренировок у него совсем не было времени «узнать друг друга поближе». Даже вместо общего обеда пришлось ограничиться коробочкой лапши.

На другой день все было еще хуже. Рано утром надо было улетать на съемки для журнала — ненадолго, всего на день, и аккомпаниатор ему там совершенно точно не требовался.Чжу Цзаньцзинь проверил время обратного рейса, осознал, что вернется слишком поздно, и совсем взгрустнул.

Съемкам это не помешало — фотографам для разнообразия потребовался грустный и романтичный образ, белая рубашка, листва, старая стена. В расстроенных чувствах Чжу Цзаньцзинь в самолете не заметил, как съел весь ужин, и заказал еще, но это не помогло.

Конечно, было уже темно. Конечно, стафф, радуясь выходному, или разбрелся гулять, или отсыпался. Сосед Лю Хайкуаня вернулся, являться к нему в номер было неудобно. Чжу Цзаньцзинь созерцал собственные ботинки по пути к дверям отеля, пока в поле зрения не попали чужие незнакомые кроссовки.

Лю Хайкуань сдержанно улыбнулся, и Чжу Цзаньцзиню показалось, что он мог преодолеть весь обратный путь без самолета.

— Почему ты здесь?

Ужасно. Ужасно глупо и грубо, откуда Лю Хайкуаню знать, что это от растерянности и радости!

— Я еще почти никого здесь не знаю, — Лю Хайкуань поправил челку. — И я думал, вдруг ты вернешься и соберешься заниматься, хотя сейчас, наверное, поздно?

— Нисколько! — Чжу Цзаньцзинь мысленно воспарил над дорожкой, по ощущению сравнявшись с ним в росте.

На самом деле было поздно, и вчера он переусердствовал на фоне всех остальных съемочных тренировок, так что сегодняшние два часа буквально выжали из него последние силы. Закончив занятие в шпагате, Чжу Цзаньцзинь наклонился вперед, упираясь лбом в коленку, и так и остался полусидеть-полулежать.

Лю Хайкуань торопливо подошел и наклонился над ним, тронув плечо.

— Тебе плохо?

— Нет, — он поднял голову и уцепился за его плечо, как за опору. — Я просто устал.

— Тебе не стоило сегодня заниматься.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь хлопал глазами, глядя снизу вверх, а Лю Хайкуань вдруг покраснел:

— Извини, я не имею права как-либо вмешиваться в твой график, это не мое дело.

«Вмешивайся! — мысленно завопил он. — Вмешивайся во что хочешь!»

— Ничего страшного, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь собрался и встал. — Я привык. Я иногда действительно пропускаю занятия, когда совсем нет времени, но нельзя отменять их просто так, потому что устал или не хочется.

— Я понимаю, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул, его взгляд казался сочувственным. — Два часа гаммы. Каждый день.

— Каждый день, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбнулся, все еще держась за его руку, и с неудовольствием отметил, что сегодня Лю Хайкуань был одет в более длинную футболку и широкие джинсы, скрадывавшие подтянутые ноги. — Два часа. Или два раза по два, или четыре. Иногда я мечтаю в следующей жизни переродиться котом, толстым, ленивым котом, лежать на солнце и ничего не делать, и чтобы меня гладили. Извини, я говорю глупости. Ты не зайдешь ко мне через полчаса?

— В номер?

— Да.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь стоял под горячим душем и пытался осознать, что все-таки позвал Лю Хайкуаня к себе. В номер. Ночью. За тем самым. Ужасные сомнения и прекрасные мечты восставали и рушились, растворяясь в струях воды, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь чувствовал себя девственником. Нет, школьником-девственником. Нет, школьником-девственником, пересмотревшим хентая — хотя Чжу Цзаньцзинь никогда его не смотрел.

Это как минимум не отвечало действительности: Чжу Цзаньцзинь секс очень любил, и если бы его спросили, что лучше, секс или поесть, он бы выбрал секс, а потом поесть. Профессиональные особенности очень усложняли личную жизнь, но это не мешало хотеть, чтобы она была.

В случае с Лю Хайкуанем профессиональные сложности эту самую личную жизнь сокращали, обедняли, прямо-таки кастрировали, потому что какой же это секс, если удовольствие получает только один? А то, что было принято называть сексом в те времена, когда он еще был в танцевальном коллективе — это были те самые эскорт-услуги. Или релакс, предоставленный, чтобы парни от нереализованного напряжения не срывались кто во что горазд.

С Лю Хайкуанем не совмещалось само понятие «эскорт». Он не соблазнял, нет, он соблазнял одним своим видом, но вел себя так сдержанно, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь то и дело сомневался, вдруг он что-то не учел и не понимает.

Никто не проверял, конечно, сексуальные умения при трудоустройстве, достаточно было психологической готовности кандидата и согласия. Но вот наконец это должно было случиться, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь краснел (от горячей воды) и чувствовал себя неловко, как в первый раз.

Взять чистую футболку он забыл, поэтому натянул шорты на голое тело и вышел, взлохматив ладонями мокрые волосы — чтобы у самой двери столкнуться с Лю Хайкуанем.

— Извини, — сказали они хором.

— Извини, — Лю Хайкуань смущенно отступил. — Я постучал, никто не ответил, а дверь была не заперта.

— Я... забыл, наверное, запереть, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь стоял перед ним мокрый и полуголый и немедленно пожалел, что в самолете дважды поужинал — вдруг пресс не такой безупречный, как всегда, не разглядывать же свой живот при Лю Хайкуане?! — Устал.

— Да, уже поздно, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул, а потом сделал такое, чего Чжу Цзаньцзинь не ожидал совсем: поднял его, чтобы через несколько шагов положить на кровать.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь схватился за плечи рефлекторно и рефлекторно же не отпустил пальцы потом, вынуждая Лю Хайкуаня наклониться над собой.

— Я не должен был так?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь запрыгнул бы обратно сию же минуту, он еще чувствовал его руки на спине и на секунду уловил запах, и он не мог сказать «ничего», потому что это было чего. Поэтому он просто сказал:

— Спасибо, — и наконец отпустил.

— Раз ты устал, может быть, массаж? Сперва..?

— А ты умеешь? — живо заинтересовался он.

— Немного. У меня нет медицинского образования, но на собеседовании спрашивали, и я сказал.

— Так всегда спрашивают вместо, ну ты понимаешь, — что еще Лю Хайкуань умеет без специального образования? Владение лицом отказывало, поэтому Чжу Цзаньцзинь быстро перевернулся на живот, надеясь, что лохматый затылок будет не так красноречив.

— Только я не подумал про массаж, не взял масло, — ладони легли на спину плотно, но не давили, как будто просто грели, потом широкими движениями прошлись вниз-вверх.

— В ванной есть, можно его, — дорогое, косметическое, но неважно. С полминуты он лежал лицом в подушку, по спине бегали мурашки.

Прохладные от масла ладони снова легли на спину, и мурашки пустились врассыпную.

С ума сойти, милостивые небеса, к нему прикасался живой человек не затем, чтобы поправить грим, костюм, поставить положение тела — просто голыми руками гладил, разогревая, голую спину. А от того, что это был конкретный человек, Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов был застонать в подушку уже сейчас. Движения были неторопливые, широкие, от плеч до лопаток, от лопаток вверх, потом вниз до поясницы — он растекался под руками, забывая об усталости, забывая обо всем, и все-таки блаженно застонал, прогибаясь. Пальцы замерли, а потом нажали немного сильнее.

Долго это не могло продолжаться. Когда Лю Хайкуань начал разминать поясницу и осторожно сдвинул вниз резинку шорт, лежать стало совсем неудобно. Лицо горело, спина тоже, он зажмурился и решительно перевернулся.

И краешком глаза все-таки посмотрел. Лю Хайкуань сидел рядом, он не отнял рук, и теперь ладони грели живот. Ткань шорт вздымалась, как государственный флаг, подтверждать очевидное было незачем, и он все равно не смог бы, глядя в глаза, произнести ни «возьми», ни «отсоси мне».

Он сам сейчас готов был встать на колени и сделать все, что угодно, потому что Лю Хайкуань тоже был весь в темном румянце и еще красивее, чем обычно.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь просто прошептал:

— Пожалуйста.

Лихорадочные мечты предыдущих дней, дневная усталость, двойной перелет, полуночная тренировка — ничего не помогало. Когда Лю Хайкуань стянул шорты вниз, член стоял торчком, Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжал покрывало, чтобы не подтолкнуть, не поторопить, пока Лю Хайкуань снова положил ладони на живот, сдвинул вниз, обрисовывая ими круг по бедрам, все еще не прикасаясь.

И он совсем не ожидал, что Лю Хайкуань поцелует чуть повыше бедра, там, где была резинка — от этого легкого, слегка влажного прикосновения воздух вышибло так, что он с запозданием осознал, как губы вобрали головку, все так же медленно втягивая член глубже.

Или Лю Хайкуань был гениален во всем, или делал это далеко не в первый раз: глубоко, то дразня кончиком языка, то облизывая плотно, доводя до полного самозабвения.

Девушки из эскорта, которых он встречал раньше, делали не хуже, брали глубже, до корня, умели одновременно облизывать яйца и делать еще много всякого — но, прерываясь на глоток воздуха, не целовали горячо бедра и живот, не оглаживали, в конце концов, у них не было таких крупных ладоней, которые на его ягодицы укладывались просто идеально. Чжу Цзаньцзинь кусал губы, чтобы не кричать на весь отель, пока оргазм нарастал — вверх и вверх, как трамплин, с которого можно взлететь в самые небеса.

Он даже не успел озябнуть потом, почти не почувствовав обтирания салфеткой, — сбитое покрывало расправили и мягко накрыли, и только когда Лю Хайкуань встал, он спохватился:

— Подожди! — успел схватить за руку, Лю Хайкуань смотрел на него вопросительно, приоткрыв губы, и тоже часто дышал. Чжу Цзаньцзинь опомнился, но это было так неправильно — отпустить его сейчас, не лечь в обнимку, не отдышаться и не сделать с Лю Хайкуанем то же самое как минимум!

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, поглаживая его руку чуть повыше запястья, и отпустил, точнее, разжал пальцы.

Лю Хайкуань неловко улыбнулся, губы были красные и казались все еще влажными.  
— Спокойной ночи.

Этой ночью Чжу Цзаньцзинь не дрочил, а лежал, обнимая подушку так крепко, как хотел бы обнимать Лю Хайкуаня, и тихонько скулил в нее от придавившей его огромной любви.

Глава четвертая, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь делает выводы и принимает решение

К утру Чжу Цзаньцзинь немного успокоился и сделал четыре важных вывода.

Во-первых, Лю Хайкуаню нравились парни.

Во-вторых, Лю Хайкуаню нравился он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь.

В-третьих, Лю Хайкуань был связан — они были связаны — контрактом по меньшей мере на год, расторжение влекло за собой внушительную неустойку.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь не хотел бы, конечно, обязывать Лю Хайкуаня таким образом, но можно было не бояться, что тот завтра исчезнет из его жизни.

И в-четвертых, Чжу Цзаньцзинь намерен был бороться за то, чтобы Лю Хайкуань задержался в его жизни. Чтобы он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, задержался в жизни Лю Хайкуаня.

Два из четырех выводов были точны, два — предположительны, но давали надежду. Поэтому Чжу Цзаньцзинь с утра чувствовал себя гранатой с сорванным кольцом: маленькой, неотвратимой и исполненной смертоносной решительности.

Уже выходя из номера, Чжу Цзаньцзинь вспомнил, что вчера не предупредил Лю Хайкуаня, будет ли работать в зале с утра.

И у него не было его номера телефона. Даже рабочего.

Конечно, все номера телефонов были у менеджера, но звонить с этим почему-то не хотелось. Еще можно было дойти до его номера, можно было поймать кого угодно из стаффа и попросить позвать аккомпаниатора, желательно побыстрее, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь ничего этого не сделал.

Пока он тонул в сомнениях, ноги сами донесли до места привычным маршрутом.  
Из-за дверей явственно слышалась музыка. Не та, под которую он разминался и репетировал, не запись — живая игра.

Если он откроет дверь, Лю Хайкуань — а кто же там еще мог играть — его увидит, поэтому Чжу Цзаньцзинь мялся под дверью, косился через плечо на коридор и слушал, как легко и свободно льется мелодия, пока на очередном высоком аккорде музыка не оборвалась диссонансом, будто клавиши прижали ладонью. Потом несколько разрозненных, негромких звуков, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь открыл дверь.

Лю Хайкуань опять был в широких джинсах и слишком свободной, на его взгляд, футболке. Чжу Цзаньцзинь огорчился: во-первых, как ценитель прекрасного в любых видах, во-вторых и в-главных, как влюбленный. Он и так мог только смотреть, как ткань облегает плечи, грудь, как ремень стягивает пояс, и мечтать, как снимал бы все это с Лю Хайкуаня: медленно, с ласками, или нет, сорвал бы, или...

То, что было на Лю Хайкуане сегодня, хотелось снять еще больше, чтобы не мешало мечтать. Чжу Цзаньцзинь внезапно понял, как работают все эти принципы журналов мод по частичному обнажению. Увы, сам он играть в эту игру не мог, его одежду в большинстве случае выбирали другие люди. Он мог только положиться на то, что снимаемый фильм должен был показать его в как можно более привлекательном виде.

— Доброе утро. Извини, я не хотел мешать тебе заниматься. Это твои ежедневные два часа, да?

— Доброе утро, — Лю Хайкуань поднялся навстречу. — Ты мне не помешал, это ведь я должен работать, чтобы ты мог заниматься?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам знал, что сказал глупость. Он не должен, не должен показывать, что относится к Лю Хайкуаню не просто как к человеку из стаффа. Нет, должен, но только самому Лю Хайкуаню, а не всем остальным.

— Спасибо. Я забыл вчера сказать, мне очень понравилось.

— Спасибо, — Лю Хайкуань смущался слишком часто для человека, который прекрасно выглядел (только не в этой футболке, хотя нет, даже в ней), прекрасно играл и еще делал прекрасный минет.

— Я немного слышал тебя сейчас. Я не музыкант, но таким уровнем ты мог бы намного больше, чем играть одно и то же во время тренировок и репетиций! — Чжу Цзаньцзинь знал, что торопится, но чем раньше он выяснит, есть ли у него шансы, тем больше времени останется завоевать, если шансов вдруг нет. Поэтому он как бы по забывчивости положил ладонь на руку Лю Хайкуаня, лежавшую на инструменте.  
Рука дрогнула, но осталась лежать.

— Извини! — Чжу Цзаньцзинь «спохватился» и убрал руку. — Я не хотел доставлять тебе неудобства.

— Это не неудобство, — Лю Хайкуань сопроводил слова легкой улыбкой, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов был смотреть ему в рот, не отрываясь, нет, оторваться только затем, чтобы припасть к этому рту губами. Не неудобство, значит?

— А насчет «играть одно и то же» — я видел вчера твою репетицию. Я не танцор, но верю, что с твоим уровнем мне не придется долго играть одно и то же.

Это что, был флирт?! Чжу Цзаньцзинь пожалел, что в руках у него нет веера. Хотя бы сценического.

Если бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь знал заранее, он бы настоял на включении в фильм как можно больше эпизодов под живую музыку, чтобы Лю Хайкуань был рядом как можно больше. А так — увы, для большей части сцен присутствие аккомпаниатора не требовалось, Чжу Цзаньцзинь выкраивал как мог те самые два часа, чтобы поздороваться, обменяться несколькими словами, слушать его игру.

И двигаться. Он знал, что Лю Хайкуань смотрит, ловил его взгляд в зеркале и иногда глаза в глаза.

Пальцы в это время скользили по клавишам по-прежнему бегло, как будто Лю Хайкуаню вообще не надо было смотреть ни на них, ни в ноты.

Увы, потом надо было либо прощаться и бежать работать — если это было утро — либо прощаться, зевая, если занятие приходилось на вечер.

Конечно, он мог приглашать Лю Хайкуаня в свой номер хоть каждый день, хоть дважды в день, было бы желание. Но желание-то было, а силы на такой темп с учетом графика — нет.

Надо было вписать в контракт еще что-нибудь вроде «психологической разгрузки», тогда он мог бы просто звать Лю Хайкуаня пить чай и разговаривать, не чувствуя себя неловко. Чжу Цзаньцзинь любил и умел очаровывать людей как лично, так и на расстоянии, но если «на расстоянии» не сработало заранее, требовался личный контакт, а контакта было возмутительно мало.

Лю Хайкуань больше не отдергивал машинально руку, когда он клал свою поверх во время короткого разговора — если, конечно, никто не видел — начал чаще улыбаться и свободнее отвечать. Наверное, это был какой-то прогресс, но развитие отношений шло медленно, как эволюция, Чжу Цзаньцзиню казалось, что он вымрет, как динозавр, прежде чем случится хоть что-то.

Он дважды приглашал Лю Хайкуаня к себе за прошедшую неделю, и оба раза это было восхитительно в процессе и ужасно одиноко — после. Чжу Цзаньцзинь дошел до того, что начал желать чего-то вроде прорыва сантехники, чтобы номера пришлось уплотнять. Пока что он почти возненавидел ни в чем не повинного ассистента, который жил с Лю Хайкуанем в одном номере. Нет, не жил, это звучало ужасно — соседствовал.

На первый взгляд задача была проста. Если он, Чжу Цзаньцзинь, нравится Лю Хайкуаню — нужно только дать понять, что он совсем не против выхода за рамки контракта. Если (в чем Чжу Цзаньцзинь сомневался) не нравится — понравиться до такой степени, чтобы Лю Хайкуань захотел его взять, трахнуть, выебать, сделать с ним что угодно. То есть Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел намного больше, но неудовлетворенное желание, против которого слабо помогали вечерние минеты, очень отвлекало от планов по завоеванию сердца и иногда от работы.

Осуществить идею удалось легко — один из уже отснятых роликов показался режиссеру неподходящим.

— Невыразительным? Бледноватым?!

— Слишком сдержанным и лиричным! Может быть, добавить ярких элементов?

— Может быть, сразу танго или шоу на шесте?!

Чжу Цзаньцзинь прекрасно знал, что сейчас он прозлится, согласится и будет думать, что можно изменить, но не собирался так быстро сдаваться.

Лю Хайкуань молча ждал, пока они договорятся. Чжу Цзаньцзинь краем глаза покосился на его отстраненное выражение лица и решил, что «яркие элементы» — не так уж плохо.

— Я попробую придумать что-нибудь к завтрашнему дню.

— Ты же умеешь импровизировать? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь никогда не упускал возможность взять руку Лю Хайкуаня или прикоснуться к локтю, и с удовольствием отмечал, что от него уже не дергаются. Но он все равно бы сжег эти широкие джинсы, и предыдущие тоже, и вообще весь оверсайз, который есть у Лю Хайкуаня.

— Конечно.

— Я хочу тебя, — делать здесь паузу было банально, но он сделал, — попросить. Ты мог бы зайти ко мне вечером, ммм, с синтезатором? Мне легче обдумывать концепцию под музыку. Правда, это будет довольно поздний вечер, но завтра с утра мне все равно улетать на день, ты сможешь не вставать рано.

— С удовольствием.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь перестал понимать, серьезен Лю Хайкуань или флиртует с таким лицом.

Выбор одежды при себе был не так велик — нет смысла много тащить на съемки — но к приходу Лю Хайкуаня он еле успел разбросать по кровати шорты, футболки, джинсы, рубашки, метнуться в душ и сгрести одежду обратно в шкаф.

Теоретически можно было встречать Лю Хайкуаня хоть голым, что еще он там не видел, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь все же оделся.

Лю Хайкуань пришел, как договаривались, с синтезатором, и пока он подключал и устраивал его, Чжу Цзаньцзинь почти не дышал, вовсю любуясь ловкими руками, серьезным и сосредоточенным лицом и тем, как Лю Хайкуань быстро облизывает губы.

— Что мне сыграть?

— Что хочешь, лучше что-то редкое или импровизацию. Ты же слышал сегодня в зале? Яркие элементы. Краски. Жизнь. Страсть. Извини, я непонятно объясняю, но я должен добавить что-то такое, чтобы у всех, кто будет смотреть, забился пульс.

— Я понимаю, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул. Чжу Цзаньцзинь польстил себе надеждой, что голос звучал чуть хрипловато.

Он не знал то, что играл Лю Хайкуань, может быть, тот импровизировал, может быть, играл чужое и плохо знакомое, оттого слегка сбивался временами. Чжу Цзаньцзинь действительно обещал завтра представить новые элементы, поэтому встал посреди комнаты, боком, чтобы не смотреть и не отвлекаться, плечи выпрямил, а голову опустил, вслушиваясь.

В чем-то это было похоже на танго, в чем-то — совсем другое. Чжу Цзаньцзинь машинально повернулся к своему единственному зрителю — не в фас, три четверти — резко поднял голову.

Выставил руку, изогнув ее волной, выгнулся назад, подняв подбородок вверх.  
Он не сомневался, что Лю Хайкуань смотрит. И, конечно, далеко не все, что он пробовал и показывал, войдет в итоговую программу — просто элементы от намекающих до почти неприличных, разбавленные связками, размышления не ума, а тела.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь был хорошим танцором, ему ничего не мешало, хотя картинки в голове теснились самые неприличные, подхлестывавшие на более откровенные прогибы, прикосновения к себе. Наверное, он увлекся, потому что музыка сбилась довольно отчетливо, потом еще раз.

Он остановился посреди комнаты, как в начале, опустив голову и выпрямился, переводя дыхание.

— Ты сможешь повторить это? Музыку? — он вытер лоб.

— Наверное, то есть да, конечно, — Лю Хайкуань смотрел на него открыто, как ни разу до, смотрел во все глаза, встал и шагнул было к нему, но тут же назад — тоже как будто в танце. — Ты хочешь вставить — это?

— А что? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь позволил себе лукавую улыбку. — Я перестарался? Слишком много страсти, то есть яркости?

— Очень много, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул. — И очень красиво. Я думал, ты пошутил днем насчет шеста.

— Это несложно, — он улыбнулся. — Шест — хорошее упражнение на баланс и равновесие.  
Он быстро шагнул к нему, забросил ногу на бедро, второй зацепился за колени, руками — за плечи, прогнулся назад — Лю Хайкуань пошатнулся, но не упал, подхватил его и держал в объятиях еще очень долгие три или четыре секунды после того, как Чжу Цзаньцзинь твердо встал на пол.

А еще за эти несколько секунд он ощутил чужой стояк — если, конечно, Лю Хайкуань не носил в кармане чего-нибудь длинного и твердого (неприличные картинки в голове стали еще более неприличными).

— Извини, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь опустил руки, но назад не отошел. Лю Хайкуань тоже стоял, не двигаясь. — Я нечаянно, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Для танцоров контакт — часть профессии, но ты не привык, наверное.

— Да, — Лю Хайкуань коротко кивнул. — Ты будешь еще репетировать?  
— Чуть-чуть отдохну, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь проигнорировал желание Лю Хайкуаня сбежать, читавшееся и в вопросе, и в глазах, сел на кровать, скрестив голые почти до бедра ноги, отметил пробежавшийся по ним взгляд. — Раз ты говоришь, слишком много, надо чем-то уравновесить... Как ты думаешь? Садись, а то я так чувствую себя еще меньше, — он улыбнулся и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

Лю Хайкуань сел на самый край. Чжу Цзаньцзинь немедленно сдвинулся ближе, не вплотную, но так, чтобы можно было коснуться рукой. Проклятые широкие джинсы, скрывавшие то, что его так интересовало!

— Я не танцор. Я ничего в этом не понимаю, тебе виднее, режиссеру виднее, — Лю Хайкуань держался напряженно.

— Ты не можешь не понимать, ты играешь, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь взял его за руку, ладонь дрогнула, как в первый раз. — Я говорил, помнишь, что мне очень важно, чтобы ты меня понимал.

— Я не думал, что такие артисты, как ты, так заботятся о взаимопонимании со своей командой, — если бы Лю Хайкуань сказал это громче, было бы убедительнее, но неуверенный тон подпортил.

— Ты не просто часть команды, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь быстро провел пальцами по ладони. — Ты для меня особенно важен. Мы могли бы больше...

— То есть? — Лю Хайкуань перебил резко.

— Сделать больше, — он улыбнулся невинно, как мог. — После того, как закончатся эти съемки. Ты чувствуешь настроение и передаешь, а я мог бы...

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сбился, потому что они еще ни разу не разговаривали так близко и так долго, и от близости Лю Хайкуаня мозг понемногу отказывал, переводя организм на альтернативное управление, а у этого альтернативного было свое мнение о том, чем сейчас следует заниматься.

— Я тебе сегодня еще нужен? — Лю Хайкуань не ждал, пока он справится с собой, сидел на краю кровати прямой, как струна, пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, приминали мягкую постель.

— Нужен. Очень, — выдохнул Чжу Цзаньцзинь, пытаясь поймать взгляд и не понимая, что еще сдерживает Лю Хайкуаня.

Лю Хайкуань посмотрел на него то ли как на последнюю надежду, то ли как на неотвратимую гибель. Все так же не отрывая взгляда, положил руку поверх ткани, сжал крепко. Тело прошило обжигающей струной, Чжу Цзаньцзинь подался к нему, но у Лю Хайкуаня руки были длиннее, он перехватил его за плечо на середине движения, толкнул назад, на кровать.

К огромному сожалению Чжу Цзаньцзиня — не за тем, чтобы лечь сверху. Наоборот, Лю Хайкуань съехал вниз, на пол, раздвинул его ноги, сжал губами член прямо так, не раздевая — ткань мгновенно промокла, и этого было слишком мало. Он застонал от желания и разочарования, приподнялся на локтях как раз чтобы увидеть, как рывком слетают шорты вместе с трусами — и Лю Хайкуань вобрал его в рот, сразу глубоко, горячо, торопливо и жадно. Все движения языка, губ, рук были быстрыми и жадными, как будто кто-то им мог помешать, или как будто Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы его оттолкнуть.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сам развел ноги еще шире, не выдержал, закинул на плечи — мокрый член выскользнул из горячего рта, Чжу Цзаньцзинь вскинулся с громким стоном.

Лю Хайкуань целовал, лизал, прихватывал зубами кожу на бедрах, выше, там, где начиналась депиляция, еще выше, до живота, не прекращая ласкать длинными, чуткими пальцами.

— Посмотри на меня, — наверное, Лю Хайкуань его не услышал, он кое-как выдохнул громче. — Посмотри на меня.

Лю Хайкуань мотнул головой, не отрываясь — язык проехался по коже до пупка — сдвинулся обратно, снова забирая член глубоко, протянул руку и сжал сосок, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь, взвыв от острого удовольствия, рухнул на спину. Таким — съехавшим к краю кровати, с раздвинутым чуть не на шпагат ногами, стонущим — он чувствовал себя открытым, как никогда. Мышцы дрожали, потолок расплывался перед глазами, он попытался потянуть Лю Хайкуаня за плечо вверх — бесполезно, зато тот сжал губы плотнее и поменял темп, и это был предел того, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь способен был выдержать.

А потом Лю Хайкуань быстро и молча завернул его, еще не отдышавшегося, в одеяло, с необыкновенной скоростью собрал инструмент и ушел.

— Хайкуань! — он опомнился наконец. В ответ тихо щелкнула замком дверь номера.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь заворачивался в одеяло, прятал голову под подушку, прикасался к себе, вспоминая недавнее, и готов был бегать по всему отелю и кричать.  
Так не целуют тех, кого не хотят, и если ему не померещилось сквозь мокрые ресницы, он заметил на ненавистных джинсах темное пятно. Но что-то было не так, что-то пошло не так, или это он сказал не то? Но что именно?

Глава пятая, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь ничего не понимает

Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел поговорить с Лю Хайкуанем рано утром, но, измученный ночными волнениями, проспал.

Ничего, утешал он себя, это ненадолго, меньше двух дней, а ему стоит все-таки сосредотачиваться на работе, съемках, карьере и росту популярности.

Но, кажется, он не сможет сосредоточиться на всем этом в полной мере, пока Лю Хайкуань вот так рядом — и не рядом.

Пока под самолетом плыли пейзажи, похожие сверху на картину художника-авангардиста, Чжу Цзаньцзинь попытался успокоиться и осознать, как получилось так, что он влюбился в человека, о котором ничего не знал и к которому не должен был испытывать никаких особенных чувств.

Нет, знал, возразил он сам себе. Чжу Цзаньцзинь всегда был внимателен к окружающим, а в этом случае — особенно. Так что за те дни, что Лю Хайкуань был в его команде, он успел узнать — увидеть, услышать, заметить, поймать оговорку, — что Лю Хайкуань умеет играть в баскетбол, любит музыкальные эксперименты, старательно придерживается диеты, дружит с пробегающими рядом собаками...

Собаки его любили. Чжу Цзаньцзинь их понимал, он тоже хотел бы, чтобы его потрепали по голове или погладили бок.

Он много успел узнать, слышал, что играет Лю Хайкуань наедине с самим собой, и все-таки еще столько не знал! Какие тот любит читать книги, а что любит, Чжу Цзаньцзинь не сомневался. Почему-то ему казалось, что тот должен любить стихи, а может, даже пишет их. Еще он мечтал узнать, как это — поцеловаться с Лю Хайкуанем, и почему-то ему особенно хотелось слегка колючего поцелуя — как бывает, если несколько дней было не до бритвы.

И Чжу Цзаньцзиня ужасно, просто ужасно интересовало, как получилось, что Лю Хайкуань не просто прошел кастинг, но и согласился на эту работу. Он бы понял, будь тот фанатом, но Лю Хайкуань, кажется, толком и не видел его выступлений раньше.  
И что все-таки он вчера сказал не так, что тот закрылся?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь стойко справился с фотосессией, с интервью на следующий день, и вот уже снова летел на крыльях в прямом и переносном смысле. На этот раз он ограничился скромным ужином в самолете, чтобы легче было заниматься, — это даже хорошо, что будет поздно, рядом не будет никого лишнего, можно будет взять наконец инициативу в свои руки, раз уж намеками не получилось.

У Чжу Цзаньцзиня было чудесное настроение и чудесные планы, и все это испортило непредвиденное отсутствие Лю Хайкуаня.

— То есть?!

— Чжу-лаоши сегодня ждали поздно, а у них были проблемы с музыкой, а график съемок горел...

Чжу Цзаньцзинь был вежливым, доброжелательным и отзывчивым человеком, но не сегодня и не сейчас. Сейчас ему плевать было, что, где и у кого горит, что бы ни горело, это не повод «одалживать» его аккомпаниатора! Нет, его Лю Хайкуаня! Хотелось скандалить, как самой избалованной звезде Китая.

— Мне виднее, когда возвращаться, и чем заниматься после возвращения, и я был бы рад, если бы моя команда согласовывала свое отсутствие со мной! — тут он подумал, что «одолжить» вряд ли получилось бы без согласия самого Лю Хайкуаня, а значит, тот его не ждал. Это было логично, но настроение испортилось еще больше, а ругаться расхотелось.

С горя Чжу Цзаньцзинь отказался заниматься под запись и отправился наверстывать отсутствие ужина в отельном ресторане. Список блюд был пропорционален огорчению, но еда убывала, а огорчение — нет.

Такое у Чжу Цзаньцзиня случалось редко. Он считал себя, конечно, человеком с богатым внутренним миром, но сердечные переживания его аппетиту обычно не мешали. А если уж не помогала еда, выручали еда и секс. На этой мысли Чжу Цзаньцзинь совсем загрустил и отодвинул тарелку с десертом.

Теперь было действительно поздно, кроме него, за столиками оставалось человека три-четыре. И тут весь съеденный ужин как будто ухнул комом вниз: Лю Хайкуань, еще не замечая его, вошел в двери.

Лю Хайкуань обвел взглядом зал, выбирая куда сесть, и наконец заметил его — Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже рукой помахал, чтобы наверняка, а тот поколебался, прежде чем подойти. На языке теснилась тысяча слов, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь только улыбнулся.

— Я не знал, что ты уже вернулся.

— Я тоже, — Лю Хайкуань слегка смешался, он все еще стоял возле стола, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь сел сам и жестом показал на стул. — То есть знал, но думал, ты будешь отдыхать.

— Я отдыхаю, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь демонстративно придвинул к себе тарелку с десертом, по лицу Лю Хайкуаня мелькнула такая быстрая улыбка, что спустя пару секунд от нее не осталось и следа. — Что хочешь заказать?

— Ничего, я не рассчитывал так задержаться, а теперь слишком поздно есть, я зашел только взять чая или минералки.

Лю Хайкуань сидел на стуле, как позавчера на кровати, — на самом краю, с очень прямой спиной, на некотором даже отдалении от стола. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не постеснялся придвинуть свой стул поближе.

— Завтра не отлучайся, пожалуйста, будет запись прямо в зале, хорошо?

— Конечно, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул без улыбки, а рука, которую Чжу Цзаньцзинь привычно накрыл своей, ощутимо дернулась. — Я нужен тебе сегодня?

— Я устал, и ты, наверное, тоже, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь слегка растерялся.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, — Лю Хайкуань подхватил свою сумку и ушел почти так же быстро, как позавчера из номера.

***  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь угрюмо, по инерции отрабатывал разминку, не оглядываясь на Лю Хайкуаня. Он и так знал, что увидит, если оглянется: ни взгляда поверх клавиш, ни слова, если бы не музыка, можно подумать, что он один.

Такое длилось уже неделю после его возвращения, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь никак не мог понять, что произошло и что с этим делать. Они как будто вернулись к первому дню знакомства, только хуже: Лю Хайкуань избегал его прикосновений, не заговаривал первым, отвечая только на вопросы — коротко и вежливо. Чжу Цзаньцзинь пытался в свободное время, которого и так не было, вытащить его на чай — бесполезно; пригласил вечером к себе, но стало только хуже. Если существует безукоризненный, но холодный и сдержанный минет, то это был он. От повторных приглашений Чжу Цзаньцзинь воздержался.

Самый долгий разговор у них — даже не у них, при режиссере и большой компании осветителей, ассистентов и прочих — случился за эти дни, когда снимали занятие в студии. Режиссер сделал было стойку на Лю Хайкуаня за инструментом, но тот неожиданно твердо отказался играть на камеру. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, опомнившись, поддержал его, режиссеру пришлось удовлетвориться крупной съемкой рук, скользящих по клавишам. Лю Хайкуань поблагодарил его потом, но не больше.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь мог бы не обращать внимание на причуды своего стаффа — Лю Хайкуань все-таки не отказывался выполнять свои обязанности, и выполнял их отлично. И если судить непредвзято, должен на земле, ну хоть по статистике, быть человек, которого он не сможет очаровать?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь категорически отказывался верить, что этим человеком должен быть именно Лю Хайкуань.

Глава шестая, в которой Лю Хайкуань хочет уволиться, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь мокнет под дождем

Он старался не отвлекать свою команду от еды, график у них был непредсказуемый, и возможность спокойно съесть свою коробочку лапши бывала бесценна. Тем более он не хотел бы мешать Лю Хайкуаню, но увы, у него было не так много времени.

Лю Хайкуань в очередной раз ел что-то неубедительно зеленое, на вид совсем не сытное. Как он мог существовать на такой пище? Может быть, его вечная сдержанность объяснялась как раз диетой? Чжу Цзаньцзинь всегда веселел после еды, а какое веселье на салате?

— Ты занят сегодня часа через три?

Лю Хайкуань взглянул на него с удивлением, во взгляде ясно читалось, кто здесь определяет график работы.

— Как ты скажешь.

— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. Инструмент можешь не брать.

Удивление сменилось легким подозрением, Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздохнул.

— Я думаю, нам стоит кое-что обсудить.

— Нет, — быстро перебил Лю Хайкуань. — Я уже...

Чжу Цзаньцзинь взял его за руку, не положил ладонь сверху, как делал до того, а взял за руку и сжал, и Лю Хайкуань почему-то перестал спорить.

Парк он выбрал больше интуитивно, чем размышляя логически. Любое общее пространство в отеле исключало разговор, обсуждать что-то в номере тоже не хотелось, в голову сразу приходили не те ассоциации.

Пластиковые столики под круглыми зонтиками привлекали разве что отсутствием посетителей и пустым пространством вокруг. Лю Хайкуань взял воду, Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже.

— Мне кажется, я тебя чем-то обидел, — он умел долго ходить вокруг да около и выражаться тонко. Иногда даже слишком тонко, доходило не до всех. Сейчас Чжу Цзаньцзинь решил действовать наверняка.

Лю Хайкуань молча покачал головой, губы были сжаты так крепко, словно во рту он держал драконью жемчужину.

— Я не знаю, чем, но я не хотел этого сделать. Извини, если что-то вышло не так, — он протянул руку, но не накрыл своей ладонью чужую, а положил ее рядом. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо рядом со мной.

— Это моя работа — чтобы тебе было хорошо, — Лю Хайкуань сделал акцент на слове «моя».

— Тебе что-то не нравится в команде? Или... во мне?

— У тебя будут какие-нибудь сложности, если я уволюсь?

— Прямо сейчас?!

— После съемок. Я правильно понимаю, что осталось не так много?

Чжу Цзаньцзинь только кивнул.

— У тебя могут быть сложности из-за моего ухода?

— Сложности будут у тебя, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь мысленно бегал кругами по нарастающей вокруг столов, но в реальности ноги как будто заморозило. Не только ноги, язык и сердце тоже. — Я имею ввиду неустойку. Я могу, конечно, сделать это по своей инициативе...

— Не надо, — Лю Хайкуань помрачнел.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь давно не испытывал такого огорчения, он не собирался плакать, конечно, но то, что он чувствовал, было горше слез.

Лю Хайкуань открыл было рот, быстро облизнув по привычке губы, но тут к столикам подошла компания. Чжу Цзаньцзинь подтянул маску, закрыв лицо, кивком показал на дорожку и встал.

На ходу разговор не вязался, да и места были слишком людные. Чжу Цзаньцзинь упорно старался свернуть поглуше и поглубже, пока они не забрались почти что в овраг.

— Как я должен извиниться, чтобы ты передумал? — в голову немедленно пришли самые разные варианты, от свитка с выражениями, безупречными как по смыслу, так и каллиграфически, до крайне неприличных.

— Ты всегда так уговариваешь тех, кто собирается уволиться? — Лю Хайкуань разглядывал траву у себя под ногами, Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже посмотрел на всякий случай. Трава как трава.

— Нет, — честно сказал он. — Этим всегда занимается менеджер, но я не хочу, чтобы ты увольнялся. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной. В команде, — быстро поправился он.

— Пойдем, дождь собирается, — теперь Лю Хайкуань изучал облака с вниманием предсказателя погоды. Чжу Цзаньцзинь не стал смотреть вверх.

— Пусть собирается, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь умел быть настойчивым до упертости. Несколько минут, целых двадцать, наверное, а на самом деле, может, и одна-две, и в тишине на широкие листья очень громко шлепнулась капля.

Лю Хайкуань сам держал его за руку и практически тащил за собой наверх из оврага, но капли вокруг шлепались все чаще, когда они, запыхавшись, поднялись на дорожку, хлынуло по-настоящему.

Боги благословили единственное дерево, приткнувшееся на склоне, густотой кроны. Лю Хайкуань подтолкнул его подальше, прижал спиной к стволу и обхватил руками. Чжу Цзаньцзинь замер. Так на него почти не капало, носом он упирался в рубашку Лю Хайкуаня и даже мог прижаться к ткани губами, и Лю Хайкуань так старался спрятать его от дождя, как будто он был из сахара.

— Ты промокнешь, — сипло сказал он.

— Если ты промокнешь и простудишься, будет хуже.

— Я не простужаюсь.

— Я тоже.

— Если ты не хочешь, если тебе неприятно, я не буду тебя приглашать вечером. Если это заставит тебя передумать и остаться.

Наверное, не стоило после таких слов обнимать Лю Хайкуаня за талию, но он это сделал и услышал над собой глубокий вздох. Тот, однако, не пытался высвободиться, Чжу Цзаньцзинь макушкой чувствовал его дыхание.

— Мне не неприятно. Просто каждым делом должен заниматься профессионал. Я себя переоценил.

— Меня устраивает то, что ты делаешь! Все, что ты делаешь! — он искренне возмутился и, вскидывая голову, задел ветку. С нее на лоб сорвались холодные капли.

Лю Хайкуань так посмотрел на него, что Чжу Цзаньцзинь замер, как вкопанный, хотя ощущение холодной воды на лбу было не очень приятно.

Потом лбу стало тепло, потому что воду стерли теплые губы.

— Я спросил про сложности, потому что вдруг твой менеджер будет недоволен, что надо искать замену.

— Не будет, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь плотнее прижался к нему. — Я жил раньше без аккомпаниатора и... в общем, как-то обходился. Обойдусь и дальше.

— Я все время хотел спросить, почему уволился кто-то из команды до меня.

— Ни почему. Его просто не было, я не мог раньше позволить себе, чтобы кто-то со мной ездил, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь все-таки шмыгнул носом, потому что ветер иногда задувал и заливал по ногам, и тонкие тканевые кроссовки промокли. Лю Хайкуань обнимал его очень крепко.

Глава седьмая, в которой Лю Хайкуань передумывает, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь почти не волнуется

Обычная жизнь неслась, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь ощущал вокруг некую тишину ожидания. Ту самую тишину, в которой они стояли под деревом, разбавленную только стуком сердца рядом и стуком капель снаружи, за пределами кольца рук.

Лю Хайкуань не говорил, что передумал увольняться, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь был в этом почти уверен.

Странная, чуть-чуть неловкая тишина окутывала обоих, отгораживала от остальных и успокаивала — или это так действовал на него Лю Хайкуань. Чжу Цзаньцзинь едва ли не впервые в жизни положился на судьбу и не торопился. У него не выдергивали больше руку, его встречали теплой улыбкой, и в зеркальном отражении он замечал, что Лю Хайкуань смотрит на него во время занятий.

Он не приглашал больше к себе Лю Хайкуаня, опасаясь снова чем-то задеть. Пусть это было глупо — никто не вел учет его личной жизни, он никому не был обязан отчитываться.

Он не пытался спровоцировать — ну то есть не пытался больше обычного. И когда он в конце занятия растянулся полулежа, это не было соблазном. Ну почти. В конце концов, вечер был поздний, за день он устал.

Лю Хайкуань закрыл крышку инструмента и присел рядом на корточки.

— Тебе помочь?

— Чем? — вздохнул он.

— Я могу сделать тебе массаж, — Лю Хайкуань легко провел кончиками пальцев по вытянутой ноге, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь не поверил ушам. — Если, конечно, это не помешает тебе отдыхать.

— Я сейчас, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь устремился в душ чуть ли не бегом, волнуясь, почти как в первый раз, то есть в первый раз с Лю Хайкуанем. То есть когда Лю Хайкуань в первый раз делал ему массаж. Неважно. Он снова волновался и чувствовал себя неловко.

И Лю Хайкуань — тоже, хоть и улыбнулся, когда он вышел. Чжу Цзаньцзинь поскорее растянулся на кровати, ожидая прикосновения к спине, но когда пальцы обхватили голень, дернулся от неожиданности.

— Щекотно? Больно? — обеспокоился Лю Хайкуань.

— Нет-нет, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь расслабился, блаженствуя. Кажется, Лю Хайкуань действительно был намерен делать обычный массаж. Широкие ладони, быстро нагревшиеся от соприкосновения, терли, гладили, ощущение от прикосновений было — как будто его заворачивали в теплое одеяло. Чжу Цзаньцзинь только вздыхал блаженно, когда Лю Хайкуань остановился повыше колена и принялся растирать вторую ногу. Но когда прикосновения подобрались к бедрам, невольно напрягся в ожидании, будет ли продолжение. Но Лю Хайкуань же сам предложил?

— Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится?

— Мне слишком нравится, — он приподнялся на руках, не оборачиваясь и не поднимая головы.

Лю Хайкуань положил руки на ягодицы поверх трусов, Чжу Цзаньцзинь немедленно подался вверх.

— Если ты разрешишь.

— Да! — в этот раз перебил Чжу Цзаньцзинь, даже не дождавшись, на что у него спрашивают разрешения, и выгнулся, когда трусы поехали вниз, зацепившись за вставший член.

Лежать было трудно, но ощущения того стоили. Лю Хайкуань не делал чего-то особенного, просто гладил ягодицы то всеми ладонями, то кончиками пальцев, слегка нажимал. Чжу Цзаньцзинь сдерживался, сколько мог, но наконец жалобно застонал.  
Лю Хайкуань словно только того и ждал: рука скользнула под живот, обхватывая член.  
Как прекрасно, что у Лю Хайкуаня был такие длинные пальцы, такие твердые и ласковые одновременно, Чжу Цзаньцзинь прогибался и выгибался, как мог, а мог он много. Дыхание грело так близко, что когда пальцы сжали член крепче, он выгнулся еще сильнее, и губы все-таки щекотнули кожу.

— Перевернись, — голос был неузнаваем, низкий, охрипший, Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже не успел удивиться, почему Лю Хайкуань сам его не перевернул: послушно перекатился на спину.

И немедленно застонал в голос: горячий язык прошелся от основания вверх, потом еще и еще, Чжу Цзаньцзинь стонал и шептал нечто невразумительное, хватаясь за широкие плечи, взлохмачивая чужие волосы и совершенно потеряв над собой контроль.

Лю Хайкуань осторожно натянул на него трусы, быстро поцеловав перед тем бедро, Чжу Цзаньцзинь отстраненно отмечал и это, и то, что дышит он часто и глубоко, и выглядит как человек, который только что... И вдобавок Лю Хайкуань быстро, почти незаметно застегнул собственные брюки.

— Подожди, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь приподнялся, потянулся к нему. — Иди сюда, пожалуйста?  
Лю Хайкуань вернулся к кровати, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь поймал его за руку — не за ту, которой Лю Хайкуань его ласкал, другую, — и приложил влажную ладонь к губам, ловя запах.

— Не надо так, — голос Лю Хайкуаня сорвался, он попытался отобрать руку, но не смог. Чжу Цзаньцзинь потянул сильнее, вынуждая наклониться, приподнялся и горячо зашептал на ухо:

— Пусть не сейчас, хорошо, но — надо.

Он хотел обнять, но не успел — Лю Хайкуань выпрямился, рука только скользнула по плечам.

— Хайкуань, — окликнул он. — Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбка преобразила привычно-сдержанное лицо.

Глава восьмая, в которой Лю Хайкуаня приглашают в гости

Чжу Цзаньцзинь тронул запястье Лю Хайкуаня:

— У тебя есть планы после возвращения?

Они ехали на аэродром. Съемки ролика наконец закончились, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь собирался воспользоваться передышкой, чтобы разрешить наконец сложившуюся между ними ситуацию.

Какие бы мотивы ни толкнули Лю Хайкуаня согласиться на эту работу, как бы ни причудливо их свела судьба — не стоило этим пренебрегать. Чжу Цзаньцзинь был уверен в себе и во взаимной тяге, но предсказать поведение Лю Хайкуаня не мог.

— Домой, — ответный взгляд был спокойный, слегка удивленный. — Отдохнуть после перелета... Или я тебе буду нужен?

— Ты мне очень нужен, — он вздохнул, опустил ресницы и снова вскинул. — Это привычка. После тяжелой работы, после таких проектов мне нужно расслабиться.

Это была правда. Его идеальный рецепт отдыха включал в себя ванну, секс, много секса, еду, много еды, и наутро Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов любить и покорять весь мир, что в его случае почти одно и то же.

И это будет секс, а не сексуальные услуги, — он готов был поставить на это хоть всю нынешнюю и будущую карьеру.

— Извини, ты и так был со мной рядом столько времени и заслужил выходной, — он задержал пальцы на запястье, скользнул большим под него, ощущая биение чужого пульса.

— Ничего страшного, — Лю Хайкуань кивнул серьезно. — Моя главная забота — чтобы тебе было хорошо, — и улыбнулся, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь засомневался, кто с кем играет.

Он нежился в ванне долго, дольше, чем обычно, наслаждаясь теплом, мягкостью воды — и знанием, что Лю Хайкуань в нескольких шагах, ждет его в комнате.

«Чтобы тебе было хорошо».

Достаточно ли они сблизились за прошедшее время, больше месяца, меньше двух?  
Не испугается ли Лю Хайкуань?

Если бы они встретились в другой ситуации, Чжу Цзаньцзинь очаровывал бы, завоевывал точно так же, потому что Лю Хайкуань был тем, кого он не хотел упустить в любом случае. Просто ему повезло сразу оказаться так близко.

Он гадал, в чем выйти, и все-таки накинул халат, мягкий, теплый, гладкий на коже. В полотенце или вовсе без него — потом.

— Я задержался.

Лю Хайкуань сидел на подлокотнике кресла возле шкафа с книгой в руке, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь пожалел, что отвлек, так это выглядело красиво и правильно.

— Я боялся, что ты уснешь в воде, хотел уже пойти постучать, — Лю Хайкуань отложил книгу, окинул его быстрым взглядом, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь успел заметить полыхнувшую в нем искру. — Извини, я без разрешения заглянул в твои книги.

— Ты можешь брать здесь все, что угодно, — он не старался спрятать взгляд под ресницами, и уши Лю Хайкуаня слегка порозовели.

Он неторопливо развязал пояс, вздыхая:

— Кажется, я до кровати, и то не дойду, так устал...

Лю Хайкуань, еле заметно улыбнувшись, подхватил его на руки, как было в первую встречу — пояс соскользнул. Полы распахнулись, накрывая руки — руки, которые держали так крепко и осторожно.

Лю Хайкуань опустил его на кровать, погладил бедро пальцами, губами. Эту грань обязательных и необязательных ласк они перешли почти сразу, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь, не скрывая удовольствия, вздохнул и выгнулся, молчаливо прося большего.

Чем сильнее он выказывал, как ему хорошо, тем решительнее бывал Лю Хайкуань, Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже надеялся было, что все случится само, но нет. Так что он стонал, комкал и сминал покрывало, постепенно съезжающее вниз, а когда Лю Хайкуань прервался, потянул его за плечо:

— Ложись тоже, тебе будет удобнее, и я так хочу.

— Я же одет.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь готов был рассмеяться. Этого стоило ожидать от Лю Хайкуаня: как можно лечь на разворошенную постель в рубашке и джинсах.  
— Так разденься, — он заглянул в лицо, облизнул губы, Лю Хайкуань поднял было руку к пуговицам, но все же лег рядом, как был. Жаль. Ничего.

Было жарко и хорошо, он был у себя дома, в своей кровати и не стеснялся стонать, просить:

— Да, да, лучше всего, еще, я сейчас, ооо...

Понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы оттолкнуть и развернуться, сползти к другому краю кровати, головой к ногам.

— Так.

Лю Хайкуань еще не понял маневра, наклонился продолжить. Зато Чжу Цзаньцзинь теперь отлично видел, как выпирала ткань джинсов, так близко, и на очередном стоне сжал поверх.

Лю Хайкуань замер.

— Продолжай, — он застонал. — Продолжай.

Он толкался в рот, не давая остановиться, кое-как расстегнул молнию, гладил поверх трусов, потом без них, упивался моментом, которого так долго ждал. Лю Хайкуань сбился, втянул его член плотнее — глубоко, он не мог так глубоко, давно не пробовал, но не значит, что не старался; помогал себе рукой, чуть не плача от всего сразу, торопился догнать, довести до экстаза.

Он не дал себя оттолкнуть, чуть не подавился, но все равно не отпустил. После откинулся на спину и, переводя дыхание, краем глаза поймал движение — Лю Хайкуань сел.

Это было еще не все. Этого было мало, такая ничтожная доля от всего, что он хотел, но следующее слово было не за ним.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь сел тоже, не пытаясь запахнуть халат. Лю Хайкуань был смущен, растрепан и прекрасен, как никогда.

— Извини, — он гладил его руки, лежащие на коленях, забрался под края рукавов, поглаживая запястья. — Я очень хотел так сделать, ты не будешь на меня обижен?

На лице Лю Хайкуаня расцвела медленная улыбка.

— Это было очень... Но это моя забота, чтобы тебе было хорошо, а не наоборот.

— Мне просто нравится все, что умеют делать твои руки, — он поднес их к губам, поцеловал. — Все, что говорят и делают твои губы, — осторожно провел кончиком пальца по верхней. Чжу Цзаньцзинь знал, что они мягкие и ласковые, и очень хотел знать, каково их целовать, увы, еще не сейчас.

— Что ты за человек такой? — Лю Хайкуань улыбался неловко и мягко.

— Вот такой я человек, — он засмеялся. — Ты останешься? Не уедешь сейчас?

— Если я тебе еще нужен, — Лю Хайкуань смотрел на него очень серьезно и как будто не дыша.

— Ты мне очень нужен. Сегодня. Завтра. Каждый день.

У него было не так много любовников. Он и не хотел много, это не его вина, что такие, какие ему нравились, — серьезные, интеллигентные, уравновешенные, — хотели, как правило, стабильных отношений, частых встреч, общих ужинов и так далее.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь был далек от этого, как никто другой. Он не виноват, что ни один не захотел в итоге делить на двоих жизнь звезды со всеми ее плюсами и минусами. Минусов для отношений было намного больше.

Поэтому вдали от дома его вполне устраивали «услуги по релаксации», а по возвращении — коллекция заказов на Амазоне из категории «для взрослых». Неплохая коллекция, он теперь мог позволить себе новые «игрушки» ради интереса и эксперимента.

Только он всегда пользовался ими в одиночестве. Но никто еще не нравился ему так, как Лю Хайкуань. Чжу Цзаньцзинь никого еще такого не встречал.

Он потянулся, поднимаясь с кровати, запахнул и завязал халат, спрятал улыбку, услышав вздох сожаления за спиной.

Пока пили чай — верхний свет он выключил — он заметил несколько взглядов украдкой и сам едва не кусал губы, сдерживаясь.

Еще у него уже давно вертелся на языке вопрос, как Лю Хайкуань согласился на контракт, но это было одно из бесконечных «потом». Однозначно потом — близость, тишина и полутьма распаляли, когда он поднял руку, поправляя волосы, рукав съехал до локтя.

А Лю Хайкуань неожиданно протянул руку и, подтягивая рукав, провел от локтя до запястья.

— Ты ведь тоже устал. Если хочешь спать — ты видел, мы легко поместимся на кровати вдвоем.

— А если не хочу? — голос Лю Хайкуаня был ниже и тише, чем обычно, пробирал до дрожи. Один шаг до мечты.

— Тогда я все-таки приглашу тебя туда, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь улыбнулся, вздрагивая ресницами. — И попрошу сохранить в тайне один мой секрет.

— Мне нужно дать письменное свидетельство о неразглашении? — Лю Хайкуань улыбнулся, но Чжу Цзаньцзинь вздохнул: все еще осторожен, все еще сдержан. Впору было вернуть вопрос: «Что ты за человек такой?»

— Не надо.

— Как видишь, довольно увесистый секрет, — засмеялся он, бросая на кровать пробку, краем глаза отмечая неловкость на лице Лю Хайкуаня. Чжу Цзаньцзинь спрятал собственную неловкость за улыбкой, пока открывал смазку.

— Мне... может быть, мне лучше выйти? Пока что?

— Если хочешь, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрел на него снизу вверх, запрокинув голову, опираясь на локти. — Я думал, после того, как ты меня столько раз видел... Я не хотел тебя задеть, или тебе кажется странным, что мне нравится такое?  
— Нет, извини, я не хотел этого сказать, — по щекам Лю Хайкуаня снова поползла краска, а глаза, глаза были горячи.

Он никогда такого не делал при другом человеке и сейчас был не в силах поднять глаза. Смотрит Лю Хайкуань или отвернулся?

Он почти не ласкал себя, только готовил, не жалея смазки, чтобы хватило на все. И думал о Лю Хайкуане, о том, что делал с ним совсем недавно, какой он крупный — при таком-то росте — гладкий, какая у него восхитительная “дорожка” волос на животе, он так долго надеялся ее увидеть.

Пробка тоже была гладкая, вошла легко, Чжу Цзаньцзинь сжал бедра, свел ноги крест-накрест, негромко застонал. Он давно так не делал, отвык от этих ощущений.

А Лю Хайкуань торопливо отвел взгляд, стоило ему поднять глаза.

— Иди ко мне? — шепотом попросил он.

Лю Хайкуань поднялся медленно, наклонился над ним, не спешил прикоснуться. Чжу Цзаньцзинь непроизвольно раскрыл губы, глотая воздух.

— Как ты хочешь? — вопрос был очень тих. Чжу Цзаньцзинь еле удержался попросить сразу.

— Я хочу, — он поднял бедра, изгибаясь. — Ох. Пожалуйста, если ты не против, я хочу, чтобы мне было тяжело.

Он потянул его к себе за плечо, и Лю Хайкуань наклонился еще ниже, поставил руки над его плечами, вытянулся над ним.

— Так? — Лю Хайкуань был очень серьезен, еще серьезнее, чем всегда.

— Еще, — тела едва соприкоснулись, было совсем не тяжело.

— Так? — Лю Хайкуань опустился немного ниже.

— Еще, пожалуйста, — он сам приподнялся навстречу.

— Так?

— Да. А-ах... Идеально, да, вот так!

Лю Хайкуань сперва еще держался на одной руке, лаская его второй, потом опустил голову — не целуя, просто губы прижались к шее, а Чжу Цзаньцзинь стонал под ним. Это было еще лучше, чем он представлял, идеально. И он прекрасно чувствовал чужую дрожь и чужое возбуждение.

— Да, да, как хорошо, люблю вот так, только...

— Что? — Лю Хайкуань выдохнул, приподнял голову, губы скользнули по подбородку и снова вниз, к шее.

— Пробка. Мешает. Хочу тебя, — он поймал его пальцы, потянул вниз, непослушной чужой рукой зацепил, вынимая. — Тебя внутри, держать и не выпускать.

— Этого, — прозвучало хрипло, в шею, — этого не должно быть.

— Не должно, но я не вынесу, если не будет.

Он мог развести ноги, согнуться и перегнуться как угодно, член вошел все-таки туго — Чжу Цзаньцзинь дрожал неудержимо, весь вытянулся, вскрикивая, резко подался навстречу, весь раскрываясь и отдаваясь, видя в чужих глазах ту же жажду. Это было лучше всего, лучше мечты.

Лю Хайкуань брал его долго, до криков, искусанных губ, и когда Чжу Цзаньцзинь, обессилев от удовольствия, готов был забыться, — снова вытянулся сверху, тяжело прижимая всем телом.

Стоило, однако, ему шевельнуться, как Лю Хайкуань скатился в сторону, обнял, крепко прижимая к себе, и это было очень-очень хорошо.

Когда дыхание наконец выровнялось, Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднял голову, заглядывая в лицо:

— Это прекрасно. Ты идеальный.

— Это больше, чем прекрасно, но мы, то есть я не должен был. Я слишком тебя хотел и забылся.

— А что ты хочешь еще?

— Тебя поцеловать, — взгляд на губах ощущался безо всякого касания.

— Пусть сегодня будет то, что ты хочешь. Мы хотим. Без «можем» и «должны». Хорошо?

Лю Хайкуань поцеловал его наконец, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь ответил со всем пылом, не заботясь больше ни о чем.

Потом Лю Хайкуань унес его в ванную и помог отмыться, потом Чжу Цзаньцзинь нежился на кровати и ждал, когда Лю Хайкуань, в свою очередь, вернется из душа — с влажными волосами, верхние пуговицы были расстегнуты.

— Может быть, ты все-таки разденешься? — он улыбнулся.

Он догадывался, какая фигура должна быть под рубашками и футболками, но видеть воочию эти плечи, пресс, ноги, гладить это все — совсем другое дело.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь чуть ли не с первой встречи понял, что постарается, чтобы Лю Хайкуань задержался в его жизни. Теперь он знал, что за это ничего не жаль.

Глава девятая, в которой Чжу Цзаньцзинь пугается, радуется и заключает важный договор

Чжу Цзаньцзинь проснулся от шороха в коридоре, а рядом с ним на постели никого не было. Снова шорох, звук застегивающейся сумки, шаги — неужели Лю Хайкуань все-таки решил уйти ночью, молча, ни слова не сказав?! Неужели он настолько поторопился или ошибся?!

Пока он гадал, броситься вслед или отложить разговор на потом, щелкнула дверь — не входная, комнатная, донесся звук льющейся воды. Чжу Цзаньцзинь свернулся клубочком под одеялом, выжидая и успокаиваясь. Он считал про себя, нарочно медленно, на каждый счет по два быстрых удара сердца, и досчитал почти до шестисот, когда дверь снова щелкнула.

Он немедленно притворился спящим, задышал ровнее. Осторожные шаги — наощупь в темноте в незнакомом месте — Лю Хайкуань лег рядом, повеяло свежестью зубной пасты. Осторожно обнял, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь, не скрываясь больше, прижался к нему, уткнулся губами в шею.

— Сейчас пять часов.

— Ну и что? Ты же говорил, тебе никуда сегодня не надо? Можно выспаться.

— Да. Уже утро, вчера закончилось.

Если бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь услышал это раньше, он бы получил инфаркт, инсульт или все сразу, но последние недели и особенно дни дали некоторое основание считать, что Лю Хайкуаня совместное времяпрепровождение привлекает не меньше. Поэтому он задушил порыв впасть в отчаяние и истолковал слова правильно.

— Разве закончилось? Сегодня ведь снова сегодня, — он быстро поцеловал в шею, вдохнул запах крема для бритья. — Извини, я пошутил, но я не хочу, чтобы все это осталось во вчера. Я хотел всего этого почти с того момента, как увидел тебя. Я знаю, я не должен был, ты не должен был, но если бы мы познакомились как-то иначе, я бы все равно попытался, чтобы мы были вместе. У меня получилось?

— Ты оказался совсем не таким, как я думал.

— А каким? — немедленно поинтересовался Чжу Цзаньцзинь. — Я понимаю, ты видел студийные фото, а я встретил тебя в тренировочных штанах.

— Намного красивее, чем на фото, — в голосе послышался смех. — Я думал, ты будешь более закрытым и равнодушным, и не ожидал, что тебя будет интересовать мое мнение.

— Я действительно стараюсь разговаривать со всеми, кто есть в команде, когда это возможно.

— Я видел.

— Но о тебе я хочу знать еще больше, хочу все. Почему ты тогда снова начал сторониться меня? Что я не так сказал?

Лю Хайкуань вытянул руку из-под его головы, приподнялся и обвел пальцем контур губ. В комнате понемногу светлело, темные глаза уже не казались непроглядно черными.

— Когда ты сказал, что привык к близкому контакту, я подумал, что это все для тебя не значит ничего особенного.

— Для меня не значит ничего особенного, когда меня красят, подгоняют одежду, когда хореограф поправляет мне движения. Но не с тобой, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь обхватил его за шею и потянул на себя. — Хайкуань, ты все еще не ответил, у меня получилось сделать так, как надо?

— Да. Да, — Лю Хайкуань наклонился над ним, прижимая собой к постели. Чжу Цзаньцзинь млел под поцелуями в глаза, в щеки, в губы, он бы лежал так вечно, но на пустой желудок утренних откровений было многовато. Он хотел завтрака с Лю Хайкуанем, спокойного, прекрасно банального утреннего завтрака на двоих, и рассчитывал уговорить его отклониться от постоянной диеты, потому что Чжу Цзаньцзиня его фигура и так полностью устраивала.

Лю Хайкуань отлично смотрелся на его кухне, как будто всегда тут был. Чжу Цзаньцзинь так залюбовался удачно подсвеченным профилем, что опомнился только, когда Лю Хайкуань кашлянул и улыбнулся смущенно.

— Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь аккуратно поставил перед ним чашку.

Лю Хайкуань поднялся и обнял, они стояли почти как под деревом, только в этот раз Чжу Цзаньцзинь поднял голову, и это был самый счастливый поцелуй в его жизни.

— Я тоже хочу, но Цзаньцзинь, я не хочу, чтобы бы был моей работой, я хочу, чтобы ты был моей... моим... — Лю Хайкуань впервые назвал его по имени, и пока он подбирал слово, Чжу Цзаньцзинь выпрыгивал из себя от нетерпения.

— Твоим — кем?

— Просто моим.

— Я давно хотел спросить: как ты попал на это собеседование и в команду? Когда я увидел тебя, мне все время казалось, что тут какая-то ошибка.

— Почти так и есть, — Лю Хайкуань снова смущенно улыбнулся. — Если я объясню, ты будешь думать, что я непроходимо глуп.

— Никогда, — горячо заверил он.

— Я действительно не понял, в чем дело, несмотря на все вопросы психолога, на все остальное. Пока перед подписанием контракта дополнительные обязанности не озвучили напрямую.

— И что ты сделал?!

— Я был в замешательстве.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь предполагал, что это было преуменьшением года, но он на себе испытал выдержку Лю Хайкуаня. Со стороны, вероятно, это выглядело как простая задумчивость.

— А потом мне было стыдно признаться, что я ничего не понял. Я знаю, это глупо. Передо мной лежал контракт, подписанный со стороны агентства, казалось, никто не сомневался, что я соглашусь. Я вспомнил твои фотографии и подписал, — Лю Хайкуань выдохнул, быстро проговорив все это. — Когда я тебя увидел и ты был вживую еще лучше, я подумал сперва, что это будет легче, чем мне казалось, а потом понял, что сложнее. Цзаньцзинь, я хочу быть с тобой, но не так.

— Иначе у нас не получится, — Чжу Цзаньцзинь вцепился в него покрепче на всякий случай. — Если ты уволишься, мне предложат замену, я, конечно, откажусь, но дело не в том. Я буду часто уезжать, мой график ты знаешь, мы будем видеться очень редко, потом ты решишь, что не хочешь так, хочешь нормальных отношений. Я знаю, как это бывает.

Лю Хайкуань покачал головой и снова поцеловал. Чжу Цзаньцзинь смотрел на его прикрытые глаза, таял от блаженства, пока пальцы ласкали затылок, и отвечал горячо, как мог, чтобы расплавить все сомнения.

— Останься со мной, — тихо попросил он в перерыве на глоток воздуха. — Моим аккомпаниатором или кем хочешь.

— Просто твоим? — Лю Хайкуань улыбнулся.

— Ты — моим, а я — твоим. Тогда у нас все получится и никто не помешает.

— Это наш договор, да?

— Да. Без неустоек и всего остального. Для нас.

Вместо подписей был очередной поцелуй, и Чжу Цзаньцзинь твердо знал, что это самый счастливый договор в его жизни.


End file.
